Fire at Forks High
by call me crumpet
Summary: Jacob devises a plan to get the Cullens out of Forks, he has the support of his friends, but will it actually work? But these misbehaving werewolves cause more trouble than they intended...Set during Eclipse. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

Fire at Forks High

I was sitting in English class, not really listening to Mr Mason as he rambled on about….what _was_ he talking about? Probably Romeo and Juliet again, what did that story matter to me anymore? I mean, Edward was Romeo enough, he was _better_ than Romeo. Don't get me wrong, I'm not saying anything against Shakespeare I just – Edward looked up at me with his golden eyes, interrupting my train of thought, he turned his head toward Mr Mason and I tried to pay attention too. I couldn't maintain my concentration because my eyes kept flicking to look at Edward's perfectly composed face. He gave me a quick stern look and I stuck out my bottom lip sulkily but turned my attention back to the teacher. Mr Mason finally stopped talking and began to write questions up on the board, everyone put their heads down to work. Edward's cool hand briefly touched mine as he slid me a note:

You should pay attention Bella, you want to pass your exams, don't you?

I wrote back quickly

You're distracting me, I can't help it… maybe I need a tutor :)

He replied in his neat script

Bella, you don't need a tutor and I can't help it if you find me so attractive

He grinned at me and we both got back to work. I was just about to start writing when Edward stiffened in his seat and I looked at him, concerned. His eyes flicked across the room wildly as if he were looking for something. I touched his arm and whispered,

"What's the matter?"

"Quileutes, _here_. This is not good, but they wouldn't dare…"

His voice was cut off by the sudden blaring sound of the fire alarm. The noise was deafening, not to mention _completely_ unexpected, this was Forks after all. Who would guess that a fire was even possible in such a perpetually damp environment? We all covered our ears (except Edward) until the ringing finally came to an end. There was silence.

Then Jessica let out a piercing scream in her high soprano voice that was even worse than the fire alarm. And before my eyes a strange phenomenon occurred. All the girls in the classroom proceeded to scream, whimper, wail, I saw one girl start crying, it was like they were crazed or something. One of the girls from my Spanish class was hyperventilating and chanting "I'm not ready to die." The boy next to her rolled his eyes. Strangely enough, I could feel panic seeping into me too, if was infectious. Mr Mason called above the chaos in an irritated voice,

"Girls, _please_!" They either didn't hear or simply ignored him because they continued to act like complete maniacs.

"Calm down! There is nothing to panic about, this is probably just a drill…or, maybe not," more screams.

"Look, let's just follow procedure and leave the classroom, _calmly_."

Edward jumped up, taking me by the arm and he rushed over to the door dragging me with him. Without waiting for further instruction Edward took us out into the corridor where students were spilling out from the classrooms in all directions. Edward was distressed and I tried to talk to him but he was cutting through the crowd and I was being pushed by other students surrounding me. In the air were the sounds of both panicked and excited voices, some gladly welcoming the harmless interruption, some completely over reacting, but I recognised the smell of smoke in the air. Suddenly we stopped, I shivered and looked around to see we were outside, behind one of the buildings and we weren't alone. All the Cullen kids were there.

"Alice." Edward snapped.

"Edward, you know I can't see them," she replied sadly.

"Why didn't you hear them, Edward?" Rosalie retorted.

Hear who? Edward had said something about the Quileutes…I waited for his answer.

"I," he began, "I don't know, I did realise eventually, but not in time. I didn't notice their presence, I can't explain it - I'm sorry."

"There's no time for apologies and explanations," this was Jasper speaking in his firm voice, a wave of calm came over me.

"We have to decide what we're going to do," he went on,

"About what?" I chimed in.

They all looked at me with varied expressions. It was Emmett who answered, but he spoke to the whole group,

"They've set the main building on fire, there are students trapped…"

I gasped and Edward held me around the waist.

"Go," I squeaked, "get them out, do something!" Why were they standing here? If there were people trapped and they could get them out, why weren't they doing it right now? What would stop them?

A more intense calm washed over me and I glared at Jasper.

"We'd better hurry, it's a pretty massive fire." Emmett said.

"We can't," Rosalie sounded exasperated.

"But, some of them will die…"Alice whispered, Jasper wrapped his arms around her.

"How many Alice?" Edward demanded.

"Twenty or so, it's not certain."

I started to fell nauseous, twenty?

Edward took a deep breath and said,

"I don't know about you guys, but I can't sit back and let this happen. I won't expose us, I'll be subtle, but I'm going to try at least."

"I won't risk it!" Rosalie shouted and then whispered, "I don't want to move yet…" I didn't understand what she meant but I didn't have time to ask.

Edward picked me up in his strong arms and took one last look at his siblings before running swiftly away. He slowed down when he saw the gathering crowd. We had almost caught up to them when he put me down and turned my body to face him.

"Bella, please _stay safe_, I'm going to do what I can to get everybody out."

"But you can't do it alone!"

"I know, I've got Alice, Emmett and Jasper. Don't worry."

"But who did it Edward, was it really one of the Quileutes? How could they? Why?"

"Not now Bella, just find your class mates, and stay with them."

He bent his head, kissed me lovingly on the lips and then disappeared in a blur. I stood still, catching my breath before making my way toward the ever growing crowd of students and staff. My thoughts turned to Jacob, had he been a part of this? Edward said Quileutes, but did he mean all of them? It made me sick to think that they would do something like this, no reason can justify the need to set a school full of kids on fire.

I started walking toward where everyone was gathering; it looked like almost the whole school was there. I heard a rustling noise coming from the edge of the forest beside me. My pace quickened. I saw a dark shape move across the corner of my vision, my heart was racing. I was still so far from the others, if I could just – OOF! I was pushed to the ground with amazing force, the large body of my offender loomed over me, panting heavily. I coughed and spluttered, all the breath had been knocked out of me. I slowly opened my eyes, scared to see who or what had the nerve to do this. My vision focused…no, Jacob?

"Jacob?" I wondered allowed.

"Hey Bells," he answered cheerfully as if he hadn't just pounced on me like some animal.

"Um, would you mind explaining to me what the hell you think you're doing?"

"Oh, sorry, I got excited," he took my hand and pulled me to my feet.

"I'm sorry if I sound rude but what _are_ you doing here Jake, it's not a good time, there's a fire…" a fire that the Quileutes were apparently responsible for,

"Don't tell me you were a part of this Jake, you wouldn't…"

His happy demeanour disappeared instantly, "Bella, it's not like that, I swear…yes, I helped organise it, but just believe me ok, this is for your own good, for everyone's safety."

I felt sick, sick to the bone, Jacob had been a part of this? He thought it was ok to kill people? My stomach churned. I whispered, "Why Jake?"

"Bella, this is serious, we wouldn't have done it if we thought people would die, but we knew that the Cullen's would make sure that no one got hurt – that's obvious. But that's the beauty of this plan," his eyes were gleaming and he had a smirk on his face, he was proud of this, "we didn't have to hurt anyone or start a fight, if they chose to play the heroes and get those kids out (which they're probably doing right now) the next thing they would do is leave, leave Forks altogether. They'll go anywhere to avoid being noticed – and someone is bound to notice their little skills. Then we'll be rid of them, for good, you won't have to put up with them anymore."

And he smiled the biggest smile ever and I just stared at him. Jacob was giving me ever more reasons to hate him, didn't he get it? Would he ever get it?

"Jacob, if we ever talk again I'll try to explain to you how you're making me feel right now, but at the moment I can't stand to look at your face." He looked cut and I stormed off before he had a chance to recover.

"Bella, wait," he pleaded.

"Leave me alone, Jake."

I ran the last ten metres to the crowd and then pushed through the students looking for someone I knew. I had just spotted Tyler when a shrill scream echoed through the air,

"JASPER, NO!" Alice. Alice never screamed like that.

I didn't stop to think, hearing her voice like that completely shocked me, and I bolted toward it. It had come from the main building I was sure, and when I saw it I almost tripped over my own feat. The whole thing was engulfed in angry red and orange flames, there were sections of scorched black and parts of the wall had caved in. I could only stare. As I got closer I could feel the air getting warmer and warmer.

"EMMETT, HELP HIM!" Alice's voice sounded again, I rushed around the building until I found the entrance, which was thankfully still in tact. I charged toward it. Once inside I completely regretted my decision.

Immediately it was hard to breath, black smoke hung in the air and it stung my eyes, how could I have been so stupid? The walls of the unstable building had collapsed in some parts and the fire was eating everything. I couldn't find the entrance, I had wandered and I was lost. I had to find Edward. I coughed, the smoke was choking me, I stumbled into classrooms looking for them, I had no idea where I was. I was about to collapse when I finally spotted them. At the end of the corridor were numerous dark forms silhouetted by the smoke.

"Jasper, try to remember, gather yourself, you don't want to do this." Alice was pleading.

"Edward!" I called, I was almost there.

"What's she doing?" Was that Emmett?

"Bella?" Edward called out to me.

I found them. Emmett and Alice had their arms wrapped around Jasper who was struggling fiercely and his eyes were focused on the girl in Edward's arms.

"Bella, what are you doing? I told you to stay!" He sounded slightly irritated but mainly worried.

I coughed and stumbled, Edward deftly moved the girl to his left arm and caught me with his right.

Edward spoke above the noise, "That's everyone, let's go, once Jasper gets some fresh air he'll be ok." I realised that the girl Edward was carrying had a deep gash in her forehead, which was bleeding heavily; I tried not to look at it.

Edward tightened his grip around me and began navigating us through the crumbling building looking for a way out. I couldn't concentrate and my consciousness was slowly fading but suddenly the cold outside air blasted us and it felt so good.

Edward still held me up and I coughed a bit but breathed in the fresh air.

As soon as I could speak I said,

"Edward, you're secret is safe isn't it, you're not leaving because of this are you?"

"Of course not Bella, don't worry – I'm not going anywhere."

I smiled.

"It _was_ the Quileutes…are you going to talk to them or something?"

"Oh we'll be having a talk," he smirked.

We continued to walk and eventually had met up with the rest of the school. I sighed, the whole town had finally showed up. Included in this disorderly crew was Charlie… great. Edward laughed quietly,

"Get ready my love, embarrassment awaits."

I groaned, "Edward, save me!"

And then Charlie spotted me, my face streaked black from the smoke, and he yelled,

"BELLA!"


	2. Chapter 2

**I've tried to continue what was supposed to be a one-shot. Should I go on after this?**

I flinched as Charlie said my name, screamed it actually, and I clung to Edward even tighter. It was times like these that I wish I could disappear. Charlie ran to meet us.

"BELLA," he yelled.

"Hi Dad," I replied meekly.

Charlie tried to pull me from Edward's grasp, Edward let go of me to hand me over to Charlie but I did not release my grip.

"Bella, come here, are you hurt?" Charlie's face was extremely worried and I gave up to let him hug me, he crushed me and I gasped,

"Dad, please, I'm fine."

"No you're not! They told me that you weren't in the main building – that you'd left with your class, what were you thinking going into a burning building!"

He held me tighter still and I couldn't answer because I had no breath in me. Edward saved me,

"Uh, Charlie," he spoke gently and inclined his head toward me.

Charlie looked slightly annoyed that Edward was there but he relaxed his grip when he looked down at me and I breathed appreciatively.

"What are you doing here?" Charlie snapped at Edward, which was just plain rude I thought. Before he could answer I retorted,

"He saved my life Dad, I wouldn't have gotten out without him."  
Charlie grunted and said no more. I could see some ambulances nearby accompanied by numerous medical staff, _not this time _I thought.

"Dad, I'll be home for dinner, let's go Edward." Edward had followed my gaze and understood. I pushed Charlie gently away.

"But Bells," he called out, I ignored him.

Edward led me to the car park and helped me into the Volvo. I sighed as I settled into the cool leather seat. Edward slipped into the driver's seat beside me and he had us off school grounds in a few short seconds.  
We sat in comfortable silence for a while.

"What are you going to do?" I was referring to all the Cullens.

Edward thought about it for a moment,

"I don't know if we'll be able to reach an understanding. If Sam Uley was aware of his pack's plan, then how can we? But he may not have known, and in that case maybe we'll be able to figure something out. I expect there to be a punishment of some sort, what they did was downright childish." And then he laughed,

"They were foolish to think that we could be exposed so easily, we've got ample experience in that area as you can imagine."

I wondered if Sam _would_ punish the pack, he probably would, and I found it hard to believe that he could've been a part of it. He would not stoop so slow.

Suddenly we were at my house and Edward was holding my door open for me. We went inside and I just stood there, waiting for Edward to say something.

"Well," he prompted.

"Well what?"

"Don't you have anything to do?"

I frowned at him. Edward chuckled and grinned impishly,

"Bella, you look like you've stuck your head down a chimney."  
I growled and looked at his spotless, unblemished skin. How had he managed that?

I made my way toward the stairs. I rubbed my hand across my cheek and it came back with dark black smears, seeing this I quickened my pace and basically ran straight to the bathroom. Ah! I looked hideous, and it was in my hair too. I decided I'd need to take a shower to get it all off. As I was basking in the feel of the hot water on my skin there came a knock on the bathroom door and I jumped. Edward entered before I could answer.

"Hey!" I screamed, "I naked." My voice squeaked and Edward chuckled.

"I won't look," he replied, "I just wanted to ask if you needed anything. I want to talk to my family to plan what we're going to do and if you're coming…" he paused and said, "Bella, now that I think about it, it's probably best that you don't come."

I began to protest but he cut me off,

"Bella, be reasonable, you are a catalyst for trouble–"

He was right to stop because what he said cut me deep, the last thing I wanted to be reminded of was that I was almost always the motivation and cause of all trouble.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it Bella," his voice was sad, "I just…if we talk with Sam alone I think I can deal with letting you come close to the Quileutes territory. But if the rest of them show up, I'm not sure they'll be able to remain civilised with you there." I turned off the water,

"Pass me a towel please," I whispered.

He promptly handed me one and I wrapped it around myself. I stepped out to face him, his face was so gloomy and I couldn't stand being annoyed with him. I stepped closer and wrapped my arms around him, he cuddled me close. Tears began to form in my eyes and I tried unsuccessfully to brush them away.

"What's the matter Bella?"

I sighed, "I hate it Edward. I hate people starting fights over me, for me. Jacob is my friend, just my friend, but he doesn't understand and I don't think he ever will."

There was a moment of silence,

"Bella, it won't always be like this," he said, "I promise, but for now we have to deal with it."

He stepped away and began to leave,

"I'll let you finish off," he said as he closed the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

**So here's what happens next, it's a cliff hanger I know but I'll continue soon. Tell me what you think.**

I got dressed quickly and ran downstairs to see Edward and Charlie in the kitchen together, both sitting at the table. Charlie didn't seem overly annoyed about Edward's presence which was surprising, and Edward had just flipped his mobile shut as I came down. I'd have to be patient though, whatever new information Edward had I wasn't going to know about until Charlie was out of earshot.

"Bella," Charlie sounded happy to see me.

"Hi, sorry, did you want dinner?" I walked over to the fridge.

"No, actually, Billy called while you were in the shower, apparently Jacob's out for the night so he wants some company. There's a game on tonight!" He finished excitedly.

I tried to hide my emotions and put on a smile,

"Well, have fun then, I'll just have dinner with Edward and I'll probably be in bed by the time you get back."

"Actually Bella, I was thinking you could come to my place tonight, Charlie said it's ok already and Alice is dying to spend some time with you."  
That last part was probably true, but I knew there was another, more practical reason for this sleep over. I felt better though, whatever happened with the Quileutes tonight I knew I would end up safe at the Cullen's house once it was over…at least, I hoped. This recent incident had changed my attitude toward the Quileutes, especially toward Jacob, and I wasn't sure what to expect.

"Sure, if Charlie says it's ok." I replied.

"Well of course it's ok. I'd better get going, the game will be starting soon." And he jumped up, put on his jacket and walked out of the kitchen.

"Have fun tonight kiddos," he called before he left and shut the door behind him. I sat down at the table and looked at Edward.

"Who called?" I asked.

"Carlisle. He and Sam just met to talk, he says that Sam had no idea because the boys found ways to hide it from him, Carlisle would know if he were lying either way. But they agreed that what happened today was unacceptable and we need to clear some things up," he paused, "they also thought that everyone should be present, this affects all of us after all."

I didn't feel better or worse, just anxious and maybe scared about seeing Jacob. He was bound to be really angry, even with Sam there it would be so uncomfortable, I didn't want it to turn into a fight.

I whimpered and lay my head on the table.

"Bella," Edward was by my side in a second, his arms around me.

"Please don't worry, I promise we won't let it get out of hand, I won't let him near you." He rubbed my back and hummed to me, trying to calm me down – it worked.

I sighed and got up,

"Should we leave now?"

"In a second, have something to eat while I get your things."

After I had eaten Edward drove us to his house. It was dark and very cold outside, I shivered when I stepped out of the car.

"Alice says the snow is coming soon," Edward commented as he led me inside. It was nice and warm here, it always was.

"Edward, Bella!" Emmett called out to us and when he came into the room he ran into me and lifted me off my feet in a bear hug.

"Did you have fun today Bella? Enough excitement for you?" He teased.

I tried to laugh as he put me down,

"Sure, a day without pyromaniacs is a sad day indeed."

Emmett laughed and called out,

"Alice, Barbie's here!"

I rolled my eyes, even _Isabella_ was better than being called Barbie. It was good to know that I was the only one really concerned about the confrontation tonight.

"Come sit down," Edward said and he took he into the lounge. He sat down and pulled me onto his lap and I lay my head back against his cool chest.

I closed my eyes for a while and opened them when Edward shook my shoulder gently.

The whole family was suddenly with us. They smiled as I jumped in surprise.

"Are you ok Bella, ready to go?" Carlisle asked.

"You have nothing to worry about darling," Esme said to me,

"It'll all work out," Alice chirped in.

I smiled, I loved them all so much.

"Yeah, sure," I said and got up. I shook just a little bit and Jasper appeared beside me and tentatively placed his cool hand on my arm for a few seconds, he had grown used to my presence lately and was becoming more comfortable around me every day.

"We're running," Carlisle told me as we left the house.

Edward picked me up and clasped me to his chest and I snuggled up to him.

"Remember to follow me," Carlisle called to his family, "Be sure to keep your distance from the boundary," he added.

Edward launched to lightning speed in a second and I closed my eyes tightly.

The breeze shifted, my hair billowed around me for a while, I'm not sure how long it took, and then suddenly fell limp around my shoulders. Edward's hands tightened around me. I opened my eyes a crack and then blinked and opened them fully.

The Cullens had formed a line in the middle of the road, three metres away were six dark figures lined up waiting for us.


	4. Chapter 4

**It was hard to decide how to write this confrontation, there were so many options and outcomes. I tried a few different ways but each one always ended in Bella getting hurt – and so she does. I know it seems that Bella always inevitably gets hurt, but please don't roll your eyes, I promise it's nothing serious as you'll see in the next chapter (actually, I haven't written the next chapter so I don't know!) I don't really know how to continue this story, it's my first non-one shot. When do I end it? Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

Edward put me down beside him and I stood very close, frightened by the eeriness of the dark night. A cold breeze passed by, the trees swayed in the surrounding forest and the leaves made odd whistling sounds.

I studied the figures facing us, I could make out their faces by the light of the moon. Sam was standing firmly in the centre of his pack. Flanking him to the left and right were Jared, Paul, Quil, Embry…and Jacob. Their faces were detached but their eyes gave away some of the anticipation they must have been feeling.

I got the feeling that this would be a no nonsense encounter and was glad that Carlisle and Sam more than made up for everyone else's recklessness.

Sam cleared his throat and his strong voice rang out for everyone gathered to hear,

"We all know why we're here," he passed his eyes over the motley crew, "it is true that some of my own have acted irresponsibly and irrationally today and that is reason enough for this meeting." Sam's voice was solemn as he continued, "I am ashamed of what happened today," some of the boys shifted uncomfortably, "had I known earlier I would have stopped it, but I had no idea. On behalf of all the Quileutes, I want to apologise to you and your family, Carlisle, and also to Bella." Sam locked eyes with mine quickly before turning them to Carlisle.

Carlisle replied courteously,

"Sam, we accept your apology and do not hold any ill feelings towards any of the Quileutes because of today's events."

Sam inclined his head gratefully and Carlisle continued; he and Sam must have planned this all out beforehand, I thought to myself.

"We understand the motives behind your boys' actions Sam, let you all be aware of one thing: Just because we are natural enemies (which seems trivial to me) does not mean that we cannot live in the same place without disturbing everyone else. You must know that my family and I will eventually have to move, so there is no need to risk innocent lives and vandalise property to try and make it happen sooner."

Sam nodded in assent.

Was that it? Was it over already? I stared in disbelief at the faces around me. Alice was staring off into space, a smile plastered across her face; Rosalie was looking bored; Jasper was looking at Alice; Esme had a calm expression; all the Quileute boys looked uncomfortable, and were itching to leave. Edward seemed more relaxed.

All of a sudden Jacob's voice broke the silence,

"Sam, I…"

"No Jacob." Sam's voice was harsh.

Everyone turned to look at Jacob.

"I want to say something too!" He shouted. "I-I'm sorry Bella," he looked at me and I turned my face away, I couldn't see my old friend in his face anymore, he had destroyed my trust in him.

"Bella, I'll make it up to you, you can still visit me whenever you want you know." How could he say that? Was he delusional?

"Jacob, I told you!" Sam growled.

"I don't care!"

"You're not to see her, Jacob, not until you've learnt your lesson, and that's if she wants to see you again after this."

Jacob flinched at his words, they were definitely harsh, but still true.

The formal mood from before suddenly disappeared and things took a turn more accurate to my presumptions.

Unexpectedly, Paul spoke up,

"Jacob, give it a break, look what you've gotten us into! I'm sick of hearing your stupid plans."

"Shut your mouth, Paul," Jacob growled.

"No!" this was Quil speaking now, "I'm sick of you dragging me into things too, I don't see the point anymore."

"Settle down," Sam hissed.

A wave of calm washed over the whole group, but it seemed werewolves could not be so easily suppressed,

"Don't try to meddle with us _leech_," Jared snapped at Jasper, he was obviously aware of the vampires' gifts.

"I'm simply trying to help you keep your cool," Jasper smiled back.

"Don't provoke them, Jasper," Alice whispered.

"Yes, I'd like it if you could ask your son to keep to himself, Carlisle," Sam's voice had a slight edge to it.

Carlisle did not fight back and nodded politely,

"It's ok Jasper, I think it's time we were going now."

Carlisle made to leave, but Jacob called out again,

"NO, you can't take her! Bella!"

Edward pushed my body behind his own and took on a protective stance, I saw Jacob had taken a few steps toward us.

"Don't come any closer, dog," Edward growled.

"She's not yours, leech!"

"Actually, I think you'll find she is." His arms wrapped around me and held me close, taunting Jacob.

"You smother her, you cage her in, she won't want to stay locked up for long you know!" He retorted savagely.

"How can you possibly know what she wants? She's not with me against her will, if she wants to be with you she only needs to say the word and I'll let her."

"That's a lie!" He growled.

"Shut up Jake!" I screamed, tears sprang to my eyes. "It _is_ true! You're acting as if I'm a hostage or something! Edward is not so proud that he would keep me from being with you if I wanted to."

The tears ran freely down my face now and I shuddered, wanting to leave this place.

Jacob stood motionless just a metre away from us.

"He'll hurt you, Bella." Jacob warned, his voice just a little bit sad.

"No Jacob, _you're_ hurting me."

Jacob shuddered and Sam gave him a cautious look.

"Jacob!" Sam warned, but it was too late. Jacob exploded into his wolf form and his clothes were shredded instantaneously. "Go!" Sam told his pack and they took off.

"Run!" Carlisle ordered us, and the Cullens disappeared into the forest.

Edward gathered me into his arms in less than a second but that was exactly the same time it took Jacob to close the space between us and pounce. Edward dodged out of the way just in time and turned to face Jacob - but he couldn't do anything naturally with me still in his arms. Jacob lunged again, he was pretty quick and he managed to seize my arm with his mouth – his teeth didn't cut into me but I screamed anyway and Edward swiped at him, growling deep in his throat. Sam had turned into a wolf as well and was trying to restrain Jacob, but Jacob was angry - really angry - and easily brushed him away.

Edward seemed undecided with what to do. Fight or flight? He turned and was about to run but Jacob howled in a guttural voice and leapt after us. This time his teeth closed around my leg and pulled me with amazing force right out of Edward's grasp.

"Carlisle!" I heard Edward scream in panic as my body was wrenched away and flung to the ground. The hard road rose up to meet me, smacking my head with a sickened crack. And then everything was quite.

"Jacob Black…what have you done?" Edward's voice was a whisper, and then it echoed like thunder, "GET OUT OF HERE, GO!"

There was a sound like that of a dog whimpering, scampering noises that faded into the distance, and then all was quite again.

"Edward." Carlisle was here.

"Look what he's done," Edward choked back sobs, "I couldn't hold her any tighter or she would have snapped in my very arms."

I moaned, my head was throbbing.

"Bella." Carlisle was at my side, carefully prodding me with his cool hands.

"Take me away from here," I whispered and his arms slid under me and picked me up. Pain washed over me and I cried out and then saw no more.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next instalement. It's a short chapter explaining the Quileutes' side of the story. Chapter 6 will go back to Bella's POV. Hope you like it.**

POV- Sam

"Jacob," I repeated for the tenth time. "C'mon, Jacob, come inside." The poor kid, he just couldn't help himself. I knew he and Bella were friends but Jacob wanted, still wants, more from her; more than she can give. But I can't let this continue, he's gone too far and he only puts everyone at risk. I will never forget the memory of seeing him rip Bella out of Edward's arms; the sound as her head hit the road…I hoped more than anything that she was alright. I'm not necessarily angry that Bella is so close to the Cullens, I simply pity that she had to come here, that Edward took notice of her. But the way Jacob can't control himself makes me look like a bad leader, sometimes he's beyond me…

It had taken me almost an hour to find him after he ran off, we were at my place now except Jacob was too scared to come in and face the others. I took a tentative step towards him, his body was huddled on the ground – like a wounded pup.

"Jacob, please. No one is going to judge you, things will be better from now on, just pull yourself together and come inside. Be a man, Jacob."

That seemed to get through to him. He slowly stirred and then lifted himself to his feet. He walked past me and into the house. I followed him.

Once inside Jacob walked straight to the couch and slumped down onto the cushions; Jared, Paul, Quil, Embry and my beloved Emily were all sitting or standing in various places. I walked over to Emily and held her against me, kissing her softly on the lips.

I stopped and took a deep breath, what I was about to say seemed tedious to me, they should know better…

"I'm sorry I have to do this boys, but you've brought it upon yourself–"

Paul cut me off with a growl, and I rebuked him with a stern glance,

"I know what you're thinking, but it was still your choice to follow Jacob, I know that you all wanted to make the Cullens leave Forks, I know that was what motivated you to do something so stupid."  
My voice became louder and I realised I was really angry,  
"You set fire to a school." I emphasised each word separately.  
"I don't care that no-one got hurt. You put so many at risk, not to mention you destroyed a whole building. I refuse to put up with this uncivilised behaviour, get used to the fact that the Cullens live here too, you know they won't be here forever so just leave them be. Poor Bella,"  
I didn't really want to bring her up, it would hurt Jacob, but I needed to make a point,  
"poor Bella must be torn on the inside seeing the conflict and disharmony between us and the Cullens, you have to stop this, at least for her. We're so lucky that Carlisle and his family can take care of her so well, she got hurt real bad tonight."  
Jacob flinched. I continued, "I don't want to have to talk about this again. You must realise that I'm going to have to punish you all, it's only fair. So, for the next month you are to stay in your human forms, you are not to leave La Push territory and you cannot go cliff diving."

This brought about mixed reactions of anger, incredulity and irritation from all the boys. I knew they enjoyed the freedom they felt when they ran as wolves, so it must've been hard on them which was what I wanted. And being stuck on La Push would be very irritating, especially when they couldn't go cliff diving to relieve their boredom, it was a good punishment I thought.

"QUITE!" I said in exasperation, the noise stopped and they gave me angry stares, "You could've killed someone! Bella could've died! Someone's kid could have perished in the flames YOU gave life to!"

I stopped and saw their faces change. I could see the shame in their eyes now, not anger, and I knew I had gotten through to them.

I put on a softer tone,

"Go home to your families, think things over. Goodnight boys."

And they all got up slowly and left the room. Jacob lingered until everyone had gone, and came over to me,

"I'm sorry Sam," he whispered and then left.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter. It's back to Bella's POV now. I could end this story here – it seems like a good ending, or I could continue, but I'm not sure how. Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Bella's POV**

My eyes fluttered and snapped open. I was having one of those dreams where you're falling and as you hit the ground your body jolts in the real world and reality comes flooding back, but your heart is racing as if you actually were falling. I couldn't recognise where I was, the room was dark and everything was swelling and moving as if I was on a ship sailing on rough waters. It was making me sick and I groaned. I clenched my fists and felt them close around soft linen, bed linen, I was on a bed. I tried to move but everything hurt so much, and my head ached so badly, I whimpered in pain.

"Bella?" A melodic voice called my name. It took me a while to realise that it was Edward.

"Edward," I squinted, looking around in the darkness for his face.

"I'm here my love, how are you feeling?" His face appeared in front of me, a look of concern was on his perfect face, I blinked to try and focus my vision, but his face seemed blurred.

"Like I'm about to vomit," I replied in a weak voice. I could feel my stomach turning and I tried again to move.

"Carlisle!" Edward called out in distress as the movement sent stabbing pain through my head and I winced, tears came to my eyes.

Edward gently but firmly pushed me back onto the mattress, he stroked my hair and kissed me tentatively.

I heard the softest of noises and then Carlisle was there,

"Is she awake?"

"Yes." Edward said impatiently.

I saw Carlisle come towards the bed and sit next to me.

"Bella, how do you feel?" He asked.

"Terrible, can't you give me something?" I didn't want to sound melodramatic but I really was in pain, Edward held my hand.

"In a second, let me check your injuries first," he pulled the bed covers off me and I shivered in the cool air, "I cleaned most of your cuts up before, but I couldn't give you any drugs or I might have induced a coma. But you've woken up fairly soon which is a good sign."

He proceeded to check my limbs, touching them softly with cool hands, I noticed that he had applied gauze and bandages in some places, I could see that I had been bruised quite a bit, but mainly I just felt stiff. Edward watched in concern and winced when he saw the cuts and bruises.

"You hit your head pretty hard," Carlisle said as he gently turned it to the side, his cool fingers probed lightly across my skull and I grimaced,

"You can thank Jacob for that," I said and I spat out his name with hatred.

Edward rubbed my arm in comfort and kissed my forehead. I knew he hated it when I got hurt, but I thought his face looked smug somehow. I think he was happy that I no longer considered Jacob a friend, happy that I hated Jacob maybe as much as he did.

"I'll give you some morphine Bella, then you'll sleep fine, and the stiffness will go away after you've rested," Carlisle pulled the covers back over my body but pushed up the sleeve on my arm. I felt the prick of the needle, but it was quick and I didn't look at it.

"Thanks, Carlisle," I said warmly, he always took care of me.

"You should get some rest, you can stay here tomorrow if you want, I can call Charlie for you if you'd like."

"That would be great, thanks."

I didn't feel up to going home tomorrow.

"What time is it?" I asked Edward once Carlisle left the room.

"Almost 2am, you've been asleep since I brought you here at 11pm." He lay down next to me, on top of the sheets, and put his arm around my body protectively.

"I was so anxious while you slept, it seemed like you would never wake up, and Jacob really hurt you. You were cut and bleeding…." His voice grew faint, "It was scary."

We lay together in silence and slowly my eyes began to droop, but I had a burning question on my mind.

"Edward, do you think he'll leave me alone now? I can't stand it anymore."

Edward looked at my sad expression and answered,

"If he tries I won't let him come near you, I _promise_, I'll never risk it again." He sounded adamant and that reassured me.

I was feeling better now, the morphine had kicked in. I snuggled closer to Edward and pressed myself against his cool, hard body. He leant in and placed his head right next to mine on the pillow.

"So, are we going to school tomorrow?" I yawned softly.

"Of course not," he chuckled.

"Ok then, we deserve a day off, how about Friday?"

"Bella," he smiled faintly, "I don't think anyone will be going to school for a while."

"What? What do you mean?" And then it clicked, I wondered how long it would take to repair the damage,

"Oh," I said and smiled. I shouldn't have smiled, that fire was dangerous and the damage was serious. But I smiled anyway, because the damage would be fixed eventually and in the meantime I wouldn't have to worry about classes or homework – I could simply spend my days with Edward, and maybe his brothers and sisters too.


End file.
